The doctor's match
by N.T.Stein
Summary: CHAPTER 4 IS FINALLY UP! Upon meeting this girl, Reid goes insane. His feelings get weird, strange, and at the same time, Confusing. Being the genius, know-it-all, he hates having these extra terrestrial feelings. Just what is it with her? REIDXOC
1. Chapter 1

AN: HELLOO FELLOW MGG LOVERSS! This actually my first ReidxOC story, so, uh, enjoy and please read and review! :)

DISCLAIMER: George/Georgia Wilson is mine. Criminal Minds and the BAU (Unfortunately) aren't.

B.A.U., Behavioral Analysis Unit

Quantico, Virginia.

Derek's POV

It was yet again a very nice day here at Quantico. Birds were singing, the trees so beautifully green and it was peaceful-oh wait. It wasn't. Our favorite little doctor was spouting non-stop about a little of something something. Man, lesson learned, never ask Reid how his weekend went.

'Pretty boy. What the hell are you talking about?' I asked him calmly as possible.

He finally stopped talking then looked at me weirdly, like everyone knew what he was talking about.

'Well actually, I was telling you how the spirit popularly known as The Jack Frost is a personification of frost and snow, variant of Old Man Winter who was held responsible for the frosty weather, for nipping the nose and toes during such weather, for coloring the foliage in autumn and for leaving fernlike patterns on children's windows. Basically speaking, he's the winter spirit.' He finishes off while looking at me a small smile.

This kid will find his match someday.

'Thank you for the veeerry short trivia kid. Do you have something, I don't know, maybe something longer?' I asked him with my voice full of sarcasm. He's a genius, maybe he'll get that.

'Your welcome Morgan, actually I do have something a little bit longer, did you know that during the Renaissance time that having-'

'Again,' I cut him off 'Thank you.' This guy just doesn't get it!

'You know something kid?' I began.

'I don't know Morgan, what is it?'

'For someone who has an IQ of 187, you sure are one stupid son of a bitch.'

Now he looked confused.

'What does that mean?'

'Exactly.' I smirked at him. He was gonna say something but JJ cut him off.

'Guys,' she called us 'Hotch wants to talk to you about something.'

'Something? About what?' Penelope asked as she entered the room with coffees for all of us.

'Ah, thank you baby girl.' I said as I took one of the cups.

'Your welome baby boy.' She answered with a wink. Man, this girl is a beauty.

'About a new comer. Lets go guys, thanks for the coffee PB.' JJ said then left

'Your welcome mommy.' she shouted back

'Hey! Thanks Penelope!' Emily shouted then left too.

'No problemo!'

'Thanks Penelope.' Reid said as he walked to our meeting room. (The one with the clear board and tv's and other stuff!) Then he came back with a frustrated look on his face. 'By the way Penelope, Derek told me something I clearly don't understand.' He began to speak. Very fast to at that.

'Oh?' Penelope looked shocked and confused as she looked back at me and Reid.

'Well what is it sweet cheeks?'

Reid's eyebrow rose at her choice of words but continued on.

'He told me that 'For someone who has an IQ of 187,' Reid began to imitate my way of speaking

'Kid' I started but Penelope nudged my stomach.

'You sure are one stupid son of a bitch.' He finished

I looked at Penelope who looked like she was trying not to laugh out loud.

'Oh honey, I-I oh, Well, it is quite true you know.'

'No! I-I don't even know what you guys are talking about!' He snapped and Penelope laughed so hard.

'Kid!' I said between laughs 'Lets go. Thanks again princess'

'Your-oh god-your welcome my prince!' She tried hard to speak in between laughter 'and Reid, someday you'll get it!' She said before she went back into her own office.

'Again! What is it that I don't know!' Reid screamed as we walked towards the office.

'Just forget about it pretty boy.'

'You guys are late.' Hotch announced, and looked at us for an explanation

'Its because pretty boy here is being a pain.'

Hotch shrugged, my explanation was enough.

'Anyway, we have a new member in the team.' Gideon continued. 'The name is George Wilson, father's name is Mark Wilson.' Mark Wilson?! That guy solved the case about the black markets in the Asia. Now that got most of us interested. 'Has 2 BS in Psychology and Criminology and has PhD's in Mathematics and Medicine.' Now it was Reid who was interested in this guy.

'Huh, the guy must be a genius.' JJ exclaimed

'Has an IQ of 186, a point less than Reid. So yes, a genius.'

'Wow Gideon.' Emily said completely impressed 'What a catch!' she said referring to the said guy.

'George is actually 2 months younger than Reid too.'

'Must be really good. Can't wait to meet him.' I said. Maybe he could match pretty boy here.

I looked at Reid who looked a bit shocked and a bit, annoyed?

'You okay kid?'

'Y-yeah, I'm fine.'

'George is late though.' Hotch said looking at the clock and back through the door

'Maybe he got stuck at traffic or something?'

'Well, actually. George is a gir-' Gideon tried to explain but was cut off by the ruckus outside.

A crash and a sound of glass shattering was heard outside as well as a bunch of 'Heys!', 'Watch it!' and 'Sorries!'

The one apologozing was getting nearer to the door

Just then, a black haired girl with light green eyes slammed the door open.

'I-I-I'm so sorry I'm late!'

CLIFF HANGER! Pleeaase tell me what you think! Do not forget to fave and follow!


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: I just hope someone reads this...**

**Disclaimer: CM is not mine. GW is. And MGG is my husband.3 (I wish)**

_B.A.U., Behavioral Analysis Unit_

_Quantico, Virginia_

Spencer's POV

A girl came crashing in. Crashing. Can you believe that!?

Just who is she?!

"I see your still clumsy as ever!" Gideon smiled as she stood up to-hug her?!

I am completely confused..

How come I never knew her? I mean even though I worked under Gideon's wing for a long time.

"Uncle Jay!" she screamed with her british accent, hurting my ears.

"I missed you so! Gideon smiled as her hug on him tightened.

"I missed you too little Georgie." He replied as they swayed on the spot.

"Wait, Gideon, are we missing something?" Morgan asked, he looked confused like me. Like all of us.

"George here is my niece. And Mark Wilson is my step brother." He answered still smiling. I guess he really missed 'Little Georgie' here.

"Anyway, why don't you introduce yourself to the family?" Emily asked. Happy that there was a new comer and that she looked like a kid too.

"O-oh, I-I of c-course! I'm sorry about earlier though. My name is George or Georgie Jane Wilson. I used to live in London until I was 9 years old thats why my accent stuck then we moved to LA. I studied at a local school and graduated in UCLA at the age of 12."-Like me-"I wasn't bullied or anything though, because of my father and my uncle here." She nodded to Gideon "I have BS's in Criminology and Pschyology and PhD's in Medicine and Mathematics. So, that basically sums it up." She smiled a goofy smile and I just can't help but stare. I mean, how can she be a genius?

"How about any boyfriends in the past? Any exes?" Penelope suddenly asked who was now leaning on the door frame. She looked at me and then back at her. What was she planning now?

"W-well, l-like I said, I have FBI agents for a father and an uncle so, none actually."

"Oh my! Did you hear that Reid?" JJ asked now. Looking excited and happy. I looked at the guys, they all had the same expression. Even Gideon and Hotchner!

"Of course I heard her JJ. I'm not deaf." I glared at her even though I know its not going to work on them since they said I looked like a 'Little baby duck'.

"How about you Reid?" JJ looked at me "Did you had any girlfriendssss?!" What was she getting at?

"No! Why?" What was her point?

"Oh! They are so cuute!" Penelope cooed at us like we were a bunch of babies.

I looked at George who looked confused like me.

"Congratulations pretty boy." Morgan smirked

"Anyways! It was nice to meet you sweetie." Penelope went to George and hugged her. After that, she left.

George was then hugged by Emily and JJ. She then shook hands with Morgan and Hotch.

Then it was me.

"Go get her tiger." Morgan whispered to me befor he left with the others. "By the way you guys, we have a case about a bomber in Seattle so hurry up and get it over or something." He finished with a smirk on his face. What an ass.

I went near hear and shook her hands. Her hands were soft and warm like a towel and I could feel a spark on the tips of my fingers when we touched. And I hated it. I never felt anything like it before-not even with Lila!-I mean, it was all too new. Like an extraterrestrial feeling. I hate how it felt so I took my hand away quickly. I also hated how she was so small. She only reached my chin. She would perfectly fit in my arms-what? I-I just met her yet I'm already angry at her? Why is that?

"Uhm Doctor? Are you okay?" She asked as she stared at me with her light green eyes. And I just couldn't help but drown in them-Whoa. What is going on?! I hate this feeling! Its all too weird! I have to keep my distance.

"Y-yeah. Nice to meet you." I said then left all too quickly. I had to stay away from her. She's just too weird. I mean I'm weird, in a good way, I think. But she, she's just badly weird. She makes my heart rate beat fast and all this electricity. And her special treatment a while ago! Just because she's Gideon's niece she gets the hugs and hands. And a so called genius at that. Is she now? We'll see soon. But until then I have to keep my distance. She is just wrong.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: OH HEY. **

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN CRIMINAL MINDS, GEORGIE IS MINE AND SO IS MGG. (So not true.)**

**_B.A.U., Behavioral Analysis Unit_**

**_Quantico, Virginia_**

_**GEORGE'S POV**_

_Brrrrr...that guy is cold. _

_Wonder what got his bloomers in a bunch._

_I mean, he's cute, but cold!_

_Bloody hell that guy is. But yet, I can't help but notice how tall he is._

_I only reached his chin. From that point of view, you could really see how brown his hair and eyes are._

_He really is attractive too...strangely attractive._

_But he won't talk to me._

_Ugh..first day at work and I have someone whose angry at me._

_Forget it, maybe I will pass._

_Anyway, I gotta prepare my things first. Thank God uncle already moved some of my things a week before my starting day. I went to my stall whose across from Reid's. _

_I removed some of my things from my box that was until I came across 2 pictures. The first photograph was me and my brother. It was taken by a friend. We were hugging each other and grinning from ear to ear. To some people, we might look like a couple since we differ greatly. Sure, we had the same jet black hair but our eye color differ a little bit. He had sea green while I had a light green one. But still. We look far from each other. But are personalities are alike. He was noisy, energetic and nice. He understands you better than any other person. He was my only bestfriend. _

_The other__ photograph was my parents. It was a stolen one, taken by my brother. They were walking down the beach while holding each other's hand with a smile on their faces. They looked so happy and...alive. They were the best thing I've ever had._

_I held the photographs to my chest then clutched them tightly._

_I just miss them so much. _

_I wish I never left that day._

"Georgie...sweetie..." _Someone touched my shoulder. It was uncle. He turned me around to face him then took the photos away. _

"U-uncle...I-I just m-miss them s-so much..." _I whispered, my voice was quivering, I tried hard to keep the tears from falling but failed miserably._

"I know Georgie, I know..." _He caressed my cheeks and wiped the tears from my eyes._

_"_I'm here for you, I'll take care of you, okay?" _He hugged me tightly as he said those words. His actions expressed that he will be there for me always. As an Uncle. And as a Father._

_We stayed on that spot until he broke away._

"Lets go Georgie, were going to need someone who has a brain like yours." _He joked making me laugh a bit. He really knows how to make me smile._

_"_Hey! I thought Reid was the brains here! I'm not going to be of help though." _I said with a pout. He chuckled then pinched my cheeks._

_"_Ow! That hu-"

"Then you, little lady," _he cuts off "_and Spencer, help each other out."

_**REID'S POV (Time skip: Aeroplane)**_

_We were all in the plane by now and was travelling to Seattle for another UnSub._

_I sat on a bit further than the others-to have some space to think, occupying two seats leaving the seat across vacant. I placed my satchel to my side then placed my book on the table in front. I started scanning the files, looking for something that might help._

_Gideon was on the phone with Garcia, asking to send him more information. Hotch, Emily and JJ were sorting the files about the bomb threat in the bus while Morgan and George were thinking of possible suspects._

_I looked at George who had her back turned. Her hair reached her waist, it was long but she just let it fall. It actually looked soft and it fell in perfect waves. _

_Now that I think about it, maybe I should apologize about my behavior a while ago. Its just that, what she makes me feel is so strange, its so weird. I'm having troubles with controlling my words, she makes me feel eccentric and stupid...but still. The way I acted earlier is intolerable._

_Morgan looked at me for a while then back at her. He whispered something to George that made her tense up. She looked at me through her shoulders then nodded to Morgan._

_She suddenly stood up. Making me jump. I quickly buried my nose on the files to look like I was busy. She walked towards my direction. She leaned awkwardly__ against the seat across then she started fidgeting._

_"_Uh-uhm, S-spence?" _There it was again. This weird, strange feeling. But this time, it was on my stomach. Like something was moving inside. Its so unknown! I am absolutely not liking this right now. _

_"What?" I answered, maybe a bit harsh? Just what is it with this girl?! I don't know why but she makes my blood boil. _

_"_I-I-I just w-wanted to k-know if m-maybe we-we could work to-together..." _What? And she said that while smiling. Making me feel ominous. What is it with her?_

_"_Aren't you smart enough to work alone?" Wait-what? _Nooo! What am I doing now?! It was like, my mouth and my voice has a brain of their own. I just ruined my chance to befriend her!_

_'Befriend her? Befriend her and your career is ruined. She's smart anyway. She can do it on her own.' a voice in my head was speaking. Theoretically, it was my conscience. _

_But, she's not doing anything wrong. I'm the one whose acting like a jerk. _

_'Idiot. You don't get it do you?'_

_W-what do you mean?_

_'She wants to use you!'_

_Use me? I don't understand.._

_'You're a genius, she's going to use that asset of yours into her own. She is going to take all the credit if you join her little team.'_

_B-But w-why?_

_'Cause she's Gideon's niece.'_

_"_Uh..Reid?" _her voice stopped my inner conversations. I looked at her, she was now sitting on the arm rest beside me. Huh, I did not notice that.__  
_

_"Huh? Were you saying something?" suddenly, her concerned expression turned into an angered one._

"You know something, _doctor?" she began. Her voice was stern and commanding. "_If you don't want to work with me, just say it to me, okay? Don't go around pretending like you're not , and stop judging me. You haven't even known me enough to do so."

_With those words, she went. I was left to think all about what she said._

_"_Kid," _It was Morgan now. "_What the fuck was that about?!" _he yelled-whispered._

_"_Morgan I-"

"You're acting like a dick."

"I know, its all my fault-"

"Like hell it is. A woman should never be treated that way." _His voice was serious. He really is angry. And he's right too._

_"_You're right Morgan, its just that, when I'm with her, I get this unknown feelings and all this talking in my head and its driving me nuts!-"

"Well you better do something about it. After that we'll talk about that 'unknown' feelings of yours." _he said with a little smile forming on his face. His voice was less serious now and was encouraging. He stood up, tapped my shoulder then left._

_I really have to do something about this feelings of mine._

**AN: WELLLL. LONGEST CHAPPIE YET. HOPE YOU LIKED IT. PLEASE REVIEW, FOLLOW AND FAVE THIS FIC. I WILL UPDATE SOON KAY? :***_  
_


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: HELLOO! THANK YOU FOR THE FOLLOWS, FAVES AND FOR THE REVIEWS! :)** **I'M SORRY IF I UPDATED THE STORY SO LATE, IT WAS A VERY BUSY MONTH AT SCHOOL CAUSE WE HAD THIS WEEEEK LOOOOONG PROM PRACTICE. AND EVERYTIME I ARRICVE HOME, I FALL ASLEEP SOOO QUICKLY. LIKE WHEN I JUST CLOSE MY EYES AND, YEAH. SO, UH, SORRY AGAIN.**

**OH, THERE IS A CORRECTION WITH THE DATE OF THIS STORY. THIS STORY TAKES PLACE AT THE BEGINNING OF SEASON 3, SO THAT MAKES THE LAST 3 CHAPTERS AT THE VERY END OF SEASON 2. SO JUST FORGET ABOUT THE SEATTLE BOMBER, OKAY? SORRY FOR THE INCONVENIENCE! **

**ONWARD WITH THY STORY!**

**/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*/**

**_B.A.U , BEHAVIORAL ANALYSIS UNIT_**

**_QUANTICO, VIRGINIA_**

**REID'S POV**

_It's almost two weeks since I last heard from Gideon. After our case at...at his apartment, he...he was unstable. He was having trouble making the right choices. Especially at our case with the campus killing.__ I mean, the outcome we had predict was wrong. Two more people had to die. Even though the girl was a CopyCat UnSub and the other one was a possible serial killer-I still think he is but we lack complete evidence. But still. I know he's having problems. I tried calling but he won't answer, was he talking to George? I don't know too. She's been reserved this days. I've already apologize to her you know-but she's still eccentric to me and I still hate it, I only apologize to her if I said too much-__Maye he'll tell me where he is. Maybe she knows where he is. Maybe she knows what he's going to do now._

**GEORGE'S POV**

_Here I was, back at Quantico, playing with my mom's hand-me-down necklace, feeling the marks under my fingers, trying to relax, but still, I feel like shit. Complete shit..._

_Just the thought of Uncle Jay and what happened with Sarah. I knew what was going to happen next. I knew what my uncle decided. I knew it first before the other teams did..._

_**-FLASHBACK-**_

_It was almost midnight and the cabin lights were still on. _

_My red Camry Solara purred one last time before I parked it infront of the porch. I took my purse then took my gun-you know, just in case!-I advanced towards the porch and peeked through the curtains.__  
_

_He is here. I knew it._

_I took a step towards the front the door and before I could knock, my uncle shouted._

**"Just come in Georgie.."**

_Okayy?..._

_I opened the door and saw him quickly._

_He had dark bags and his eyes and all puffy and red from crying. I had to resist all urges not to cry right now, I took few deep breaths then proceeded to speak._

**" Hey Uncle,"** _I tried to smile a bit _ **" I was right! I knew you'd be here." **_ I exclaimed, wanting to make him feel a bit better._

_His lips curved a little and he sipped his coffee. He placed it on the table along side a letter..._

**"You know me too well Georgie...you know me too well."**

_He whispered the last sentence then the both of us fell silent. He looked to the other side. His eyes full of sadness and longing. _

_A longing to see her again..._

_I walked towards him. Tears already blinding my eyes. He looked up at me and gave me a shaky laugh. He stood up slowly then hugged me tight. I snuggled my face on his chest. Enjoying the warmth as I bawled out. He rubbed my back in gentle circles. Why do I always cry?!_

_I broke away a little bit to look at him._

_He was crying too. Just a little bit though. He stretched his hands out to my face then wiped the tears._

**_"_I'm going to miss you Georgie, and the team too."**

**"We're gonna miss you too Uncle. Especially Reid..."**

_He let go of me then assisted me to sit on the couch._

**"Regarding Spencer,"** _he began as he took the empty envelope and the folded letter from the dining table_ **"I know he's going to come here. Thats why I'm leaving him with this letter. I'm going to be long gone before he comes. "**

**"B-but where are you gonna go?"**

_He gave me an arm hug and gently patted my shoulder._**  
**

**"Right now, I don't really know where. But I'm sure its going to be really long. I might not be in touch with you for a while, so I want you to have something."**_  
_

_He suddenly stood up and started rummaging in his pocket. He took out what seems to be as a golden necklace. He gestured for me to open my palms and I obliged. He dropped the necklace there very carefully._

**"This was your mother's...do you remember?"**

_He asked and I nodded. I did, I do remember this now. It was my mother's necklace. It was passed down through generations. I guess it was my turn to have it._

**"I-I remember this, I-I" **_I managed to stutter out _**"Its been a long time before I saw it again. I-I thought I lost it. I cried so hard that time."**_  
_

**"I know, I've been keeping it ever since..." **_he trailed off_ "**anyway, I want you to have it now. Take good care of it Georgie, and when the time comes when you have a kid, I want you to give it to him. Understood?"**

_I chuckled a bit then examined the necklace. _

_It was an antique. Veeeerrry ooooldddd. Way older than me. Still it looked completely new. It has a heart shaped diamond and outlined with gold. Inside the diamond was another heart shaped stone, but this time it was Ruby and it looks so beautiful. I twirled it around and noticed something engraved on the back. _

**"L-la bella Georgia!" **_I exclaimed and looked at Uncle Jay for an explanation.__  
_

**"'The beautiful Georgia'" **_He translated even though we both knew what that meant _**"Your parents and brother-even I for one-always used to call you that. Especially Lizzie, she would always tell us-me and your father-that when the time comes and you're going to have this, she wanted to have those words engraved. She wanted you to have something to go by."**_  
_

**"B-but after what happened, I never let anyone call me that anymore..."**

**"I know, it was a bit hard at first, but I got used to calling you Georgie. But, do you think it will hurt if I started calling you that again?"**

_I thought about it for awhile, I really should embrace that name again, I mean, its not bad right? I mean its not going to hurt much now right? Why not give it a shot again? After all these years, I never let anyone call me that. Its such a beautiful name, it gives me these warm feeling now that I think about it. I stood up and paced around a bit before giving my decision._

**"I-I want to be called by that name again.**_"_

_He smiled and hugged me one last time before he left._

_I watched him as he drived his car towards the still dark road.._

_I looked around the cabin. The letter was still in my hand and his gun and badge were at the dining table. _

_I looked at the envelope, I flipped it around and saw Reid's name was written. I placed the letter inside carefully amd licked the envelope shut. _

_I placed it beside his badge then opened the door._

_I took one last look inside and shut the lights. I fumbled for my keys when my phone rang._

_It was a message from Uncle Jay. _

_'I'll be here for you, just give me a call, take care of yourself now. I'll see you soon. I love you Georgia. Don't be scared to have people call you that again.'_

_**-END OF FLASHBACK-**  
_

_**"**_**George! Hey! Are you even listening to me? Are you alright?"**

_I opened my eyes quickly and almost fell over when I saw Reid's face was almst an inch away from mine._

_"_**Jesus Christ!"** _I shouted then held the desk tightly to prevent from falling. He tried his hardest not to laugh. In case you don't know, this thin man in front of me apologized to me about what happened to the plane, he has some feelings._

**"Mind your language."**_  
_

**"Hahaha. Anyway, did you want something?"**

_He took a step back and started to fix his go bag._

**"Well, in case you were listening, in which the case right now, you're not, we have a case at Milwuakee with Section Chief Erin Strauss and were leaving now."**_  
_

**"Whoah, a case about what?"**

**"About women being abducted. Seriously, do you even listen when we're briefing?"** _Here we go again with his mood swings.__  
_

**"Oohh. Another bad case of PMS huh?"**_  
_

**"What?" **_he asked. His voice a bit worser._

**"You should smile at me sometimes. It makes you look, uhh, I don't know somewhat like a person!"**_  
_

_He gave me a glare then continued fixing. If Uncle Jay was still here he'd stop our bickering quickly._

_Which, reminds me of something._

**"Hey Reid!" **_I shoute__d even though he was just a desk away which earned me another glare and weird looks from the others._

**"What?!"** _Sheesh._

**"I know you hate me the feelings mutual. I just want to tell you something. I-its about Uncle Jay."**

_His ears perked up at the name then looked at me with shock and horror._**  
**

**"W-why? I-is he okay? Did something bad happen?"**

**"Well, he's okay, nothing bad, just, well what happened at his apartment was ad, but, anyway, its just that, if you want to know if he's alright, check his cabin. He goes there to, you know, think."**

_His eyes suddenly lit up then he stood up. _

**"Thanks George. Thats-thats really nice information."**_  
_

_He smiled a bit then left. I followed quickly, bringing my go bag._

**"Hey Reid!"**_  
_

_He turned around quickly, confused._

**"Just stop."**_  
_

**"Huh? Stop what?"**

**"Please stop calling me 'George' or even 'Georgie'-"**

**"I don't call you 'Georgie' but-"**

**"Would you let me finish?" **_I cut him off. Giving him my rare glare like at the airport._

_"**Yeah.."**  
_

**"So, uhh. Please stop calling me those for I would now liked to be called 'Georgia'"**

_He looked shocked and confused for a while before answering._**  
**

**"Wha-whats with the sudden change? Theres nothing wrong with it, I mean 'Georgia' is a lovely name which reminds me of something. Did you know that in some dictionaries the name 'Georgia' means someone who is incredibly sexy and has one intelligent mind?"**_  
_

_I stared at him in awe as he started to realize what he said. His cheeks grew into a deep shade of scarlet and I knew mine was too. I knew what the name meant, I just didn't expect him to say it out loud._

_We stared at each other awkwardly and I bit my lip out of habit. His eyes lowered their level. Its view lingered on my lips and at my chest. Oh god, and-if possible-his cheeks shaded waayy more darker._

_He managed to broke his view away then walked towards the elevator quickly. He was inside when I realized he left me there. I was going to enter when he pushed the button. But he managed to say something before the doors completely closed._

__**"Th-the necklace suits you...Georgia.."**

**/*/*/*/*/*/*/**

**SOOOO, WHATCHA THINK? UHHH, PLEASE LEAVE REVIEWS AND PLEASE RATE IF YOU LIKED IT!**

**OH OH OH! FAVE AND FOLLLOWW! :***


	5. ATTENTIOONNN! (sorry)

**HEY GUYS, **

**SO SORRY TO ALL THOSE WHO HAVE READ THIS AND HAVE FAVORITED AND FOLLOWED THIS STORY.**

**I AM DELETING THIS DUE TO LACK OF INSPIRATION. **

**I AM TRULY SORRY FOR THIS. DON'T HATE MEEE! ;(**

**THANK YOU THOUGH, FOR GIVING MY STORY SOME CREDIT. **


End file.
